Remi and Yula Girlfriend Tribute to SIMPLETO22
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: This is a tribute to the Girlfriend video SIMPLETO22 made that was requested by me  YuffieLeon  and this is my thanks for the awesome job and I hope it is up to their standards. SIMPLETO22 deserves your subs so go check them out!


**This is a tribute to the YouTube video, Remi and Yula Girlfriend in Japanese made by SIMPLETO22. This is a special thanks to him from me for making that video since it was requested by me. Go check SIMPLETO22 out because he/she makes excellent music videos. I hope that SIMPLETO22 will enjoy this story as much as the rest of you do. I'm going to try and get the descriptions right but add a twist to them since it takes place after the Unwound Future. Read and Review! Oh, and I might start an Professor Layton online chat, for their usernames I will add at the bottom, if you have any better ideals please let me know.**

**Couples in this are:**

**ClairexLaytonxRemi**

**FloraxLukexYula**

**I DO NOT OWE THE PROFESSOR LAYTON RIGHTS OR THE SONG!**

A young girl around the age of eleven was sitting near a window with faded red curtains drawn open. The sun beams that weren't being blocked by the clouds added a little glow to her pale skin, her light brown hair was being tinted by the sun with all the hours she spends sitting there, her hair reached the middle of her neck framing her oval face perfectly, a white bow headband pulled some of her hair back having only her bangs be slightly above her blue-grey eyes. The brown doors that led to where she was sitting at open to allow a young woman around in. "Yula, are they here yet?" the woman asked.

Yula looked at the young woman who seemed about twenty-eight years old. Her brown curly hair was tied in a pony that reached the middle of her back by a red hair band holder, her brown amber eyes completed her slightly tan colored skin, her yellow dress hugged her curves and with a help of a white undershirt and red bowtie, white tights and light brown fur boots created an illusion making her legs longer and a brown belt with a purse at the side was around her waist tightly.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen them yet Remi," Yula replied looking back at the window.

Remi walked over and put a hand on the young lady's shoulder, "Why don't we go out and get something to eat, I know how much you want to be outside."

Yula nodded as she stood up and followed her best friend out. She stopped in front of her mirror and looked at herself, her body was starting to develop nicely and her blue dress didn't really hide the fact nor show it. She looked at the blue dress that had a formal but child like frill for the collar, it hugged her waist and spread out slightly until it got past her knees, and her black tights completed her dress and led to a pair of black ballet flats.

Remi noticed that Yula wasn't following her so she went back to the previous room and saw Yula looking at herself in a mirror, "Yula, you'll fine. If anyone is going to have problems it's going to be me."

Yula looked at her best friend, "What makes you think that I won't?"

"I have to worry about Hershel's girlfriend who was supposedly 'dead' while you have to worry about a girl who hung around with robots for the good part of her life. Besides, Luke heard about what happened a week and was going to come here straight away, with or without Hershel and you know how much Luke loves him."

Yula smiled as she walked with Remi, "Is it okay if you drop me off at the cemetery?"

Remi nodded, "Anytime Yula."

After Remi dropped Yula off at the cemetery, she saw red car with an unusual high top with three passengers. 'They're finally here' Remi thought as she chased them down with her yellow motorcycle.

_Hey hey anoko wa ima ichi_

_Ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou_

_Hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai_

"Mr. Layton, look out!" a girl around thirteen years of age yelled from the backseat from the car as Remi pulled in front of them, her brown hair with light brown highlights was in a pony resting on her shoulder.

A man wearing a black top hat with an orange brand, an orange turtle neck was being shielded from the elements by a black jacket; black pants and black dress shoes were some of his everyday clothing. He slammed on the brake while Remi put her ride in park and shut it off.

The girl that yelled got out of the car, her peach colored dress had white frilled trim, a black trim was around her waist, black tights and black dress shoes brought out her now angry amber colored eyes, the man wearing a top hat got out of the car with no problem without taking his hat off, and young boy around ten to eleven years old with a light blue hat that hid some amber colored hair, his circular face held onto black innocent eyes, a white colored shirt was covered by a blue sweater that matched his hat, khaki overall shorts with the straps down relieved some of the pressure that was on his shoulder from his light brown shoulder bag he always wear**(1), **white socks led to his knees and his light brown shoes did little or nothing at all to help his height.

"What is your problem?" the girl in the peach colored dress yelled.

Remi took her white helmet off and smiled, "Professor Layton, Luke, long time no sees or in your case Professor, long time no hear."

"Remi, are you trying to kill us?" the boy in the blue hat asked.

The older woman laughed, "No, but how else would I have gotten Professor's attention. I just dropped Yula off at the graveyard, she dying to talk to you for old time's sake, no pun intended."

"Thanks Remi," Luke said as he started to run in the opposite direction than Professor Layton was driving before the girl grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Luke, we don't know how way around town and it would be horrible if we were to get lost and separate from each other," she said.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Flora, I lived here for most of my life and I used to walk these streets everyday with Yula. Before you say this town might have changed, I highly doubt that because we like to keep things traditionly besides, I know the people here and they will guide me." He got his arm out of her grip and started to run in the direction he was before.

Flora crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "So who's this? I believe we haven't been introduced properly." Remi said laughing.

Flora turned around fast, "Flora Reinhold."

"Remi Altava, you're a feisty one aren't you?" she asked. She looked around, "Where's Claire?"

_Hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru_

_No way no way himitsujyanai_

_Hey hey atashi ga natteageru_

"She had to stay and help with the experiments at the lab," Professor Layton replied his eyes slightly looked toward the left.

Flora asked, "Shouldn't we get someplace to rest?"

Remi laughed, "You don't need to worry about that, I had already reserved two hotel rooms for each of you at a hotel that is near the center of town making it easy for you to walk and save the gas."

"That's very helpful Remi but if there is a hotel room for Flora and me, where is Luke going to sleep at?" Professor Layton asked.

His former colleague put her helmet back on, "You two must be tired, follow me to your hotel that way you can freshen up."

~~With Luke~~

Luke was walking in a cemetery surrounded by trees, "Yula!" he yelled once he spotted her.

She was standing at a cliff that overlooked the sea with a distant look in her eyes; an orange ocarina was in her hands.

A memory kept going through her mind that happened a year ago, on a trip to visit her Remi, she met up with Luke and Flora on the Molentary Express. Yula had just turned the corner when she heard Flora say some harsh words about her. She didn't stay to hear the rest so she doesn't know what happened next.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump; she looked over her shoulder to see Luke standing there. "Luke, I didn't know you were here."

"I realized that when you didn't answer," Luke replied standing next to her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Luke, you're the only person who I can completely trust," Yula sighed as she put the ocarina up to her mouth and Luke understood that what she was going to do was something that is helping her through the hurt.

_You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)_

~~With Professor Layton~~

Remi was taking a picture of a building across from the street of the hotel. She looked over when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"You evaded my question on where Luke is sleeping at?" Professor Layton asked approaching her with a two small sandwiches. "Here's one for you."

Remi took the sandwich Layton had offered her, "I didn't know I was evading the question." They started to hear music, "Don't be alarmed, it's just Yula playing the lullaby her mother always sang to her when she was sick."

~~With Luke~~

Yula continued to play the song while Luke listened to the song and watched the sun set slowly. He noticed a ripple in the water and looked at it. A black monster with yellow eyes slowly started to rise as a fog was setting in.

Luke noticed something in the corner of his eyes and he turned his attention to it. "Yula," he yelled barely catching her.

~~With Professor Layton~~

Flora had joined them when the fog was setting in, "What is happening?" Flora asked.

Remi looked at the cliff where Yula and Luke were standing at. She started to run in that direction, not caring if her other two companions were following her. What gave away that they were even following her was the sound of shoes and Professor Layton yelling at her to wait.

By the time they got to the cliff, yellow sparkles were falling and Luke was holding onto an unconscious Yula. "What happened?" Flora asked out of breath.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)_

Remi looked around at the surroundings, "We need to get Yula home quickly."

"Why?" Flora asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"There's time for questions later, once Yula gets in her bed," Remi replied picking Yula up.

~~A few minutes later~~

Remi was furious; she was pacing outside of some brick apartments. Nothing could calm her down until someone's hands grabbed onto her arms to stop her.

"Remi, calm down or else you're going to make a trail in the sidewalk," the person said.

Remi looked over her shoulder and sighed, "I can't Hershel."

Professor Layton turned her around, "Why not? You're under a lot of pressure Remi. Take some time off, I know for a fact that Luke can easily take care of Yula."

"I know but with what has happened recently, her sickness is coming back."

"Remi, I'm going to ask you again, where is Luke going to sleep at?"

"Hershel, how could you call yourself a puzzle master when you didn't notice how Yula acted?" Remi asked back. She shook her head, "Why should I answer your question when you didn't answer mine? I'm going to bed, good night."

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

Professor Layton watched Remi walk around the corner, an imagine of a young lady at the age of thirty wearing a sunhat, pink scarf around her neck, a demein jacket, black skin tight pants and white sneakers walking around a corner to came his mind.

"Remi, wait!" he yelled running after her again. He caught up with her, "Why do you care about where Claire is?"

"Why do you care about why I want to know where Claire is?" she replied not giving him an answer.

"I'm curious Remi, you seem to hesitate to say her name," he replied tilting his head.

"Oh really, Claire, Claire, Claire," Remi snapped before sighing, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I just figured you two would be inseparable since you two were away from each for ten years."

Professor Layton laughed, "Everyone thought that too."

"What happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell it by your voice," Remi replied. "You don't have to talk about it, look we're at your hotel; we don't want Flora to ask you where you're at." She got on her motorcycle and drove off.

Professor Layton sighed as a flashback went through his mind that happened a week ago.

~Flashback~

Professor Layton was sitting at his desk with his door open when he heard some whisperings going on, he shrugged it because a true gentleman never eavesdrops.

"Guess who I saw today?" a voice said.

"Who?" a different voice asked.

The first voice replied, "Claire Foley with another man at dinner."

"So they were probably talking about their next experiment," the second voice said.

"I don't think so, the man wasn't one of the scientists and they weren't just talking, I saw them kiss too."

The other voice gasped, "Maybe we shouldn't talk here, and I mean Professor Layton's room is right there!"

"You're right, let's go to my office and I'll tell you more. I don't think we are in trouble through, he never eavesdrops," the first voice said as it got quieter.

Lucky for them, Professor Layton was busy checking papers but unfortunately for him, his brain made a side-note for it.

~Back to the present~

Flora waved her hand in front of Professor Layton's eyes, "Mr. Layton!"

"Sorry my dear, what is troubling you?"

"Where's Luke?" she asked.

"He's with Yula," Professor Layton replied.

~~The next day~~

Yula woke up; she looked at the edge of her bed to see Luke sitting in the chair that belonged to the dining room. "You're awake!" Luke said

Yula nodded, "What happened?" She looked around again, "Did I collapse?"

Luke nodded, "You're having another relapse, Yula." She got up but Luke held her down, "Yula, you need to rest, don't move too fast or else you'll have another."

"I hate being this sick," Yula said.

"I know, Yula, but given what you have been though, you need to rest."

_hey hey anoko wa ima ichi_

_ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou_

_hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai_

~~With Remi~~

"Why did I act like that last night?" Remi asked herself.

"Because you're worried," Layton stated coming from behind her.

Remi looked at Professor Layton and sighed, 'Why is this so difficult? I just want to say I love him but I can't,' she thought.

"Is something wrong?" Professor Layton asked, noticing how tired she looked.

Remi laughed, "Nothing that I couldn't handle."

Layton sighed, 'She's not going to tell me, did I do something wrong?' he thought in response. "I was wondering if I may borrow Luke for lunch this afternoon."

"Of course, why would it be a problem?" Remi asked.

"I was wondering if you won't mind keeping an eye on Flora," he replied.

"Of course not, I don't see how that would be a problem, I'm sure Luke told you-"Remi stopped in mid-sentence at the look her companion was giving her, "he didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing, I'm sure it would be fine," she replied laughing.

~Few hours later~

"Luke, you're going to have lunch with the Professor," Remi said once Luke was downstairs.

"Okay, but" he looked towards the stairs, "what about Yula?"

"If she has the nightmares then let's hope that I can calm her down," Remi replied.

"If not?" he asked.

"Well, I'll think of something then," she sighed. The door bell rang, "I'll get it."

Yula slowly walked down, "Hey,"

Luke nodded, "You feeling better?"

"Yes, very much so," Yula sighed, "Do you have an idea if Remi and Professor Layton got together yet?"

"I'm afraid not, I think the Professor is going through some hard times and Remi sees it," he replied.

"Luke, it's the Professor," Remi yelled.

"Okay, I'll be there," he replied.

"Luke," Yula said grabbing Luke's arm, "Don't fall for Flora, please."

"How can I if my heart belongs to someone else?" he asked before leaving with the Professor.

~~With Professor Layton~~

"Hey Luke, may I ask for your help in doing something?" Professor Layton asked as he sipped his tea.

"Of course Professor," Luke replied thinking it's going to be a puzzle.

Professor Layton rubbed the back of his head, "I was wondering if you would help me get Remi to talk to me."

Luke tilted his head, "What do you want her to talk about?"

'Why am I asking him for help?' Professor Layton thought, "Well, I feel like our friendship is getting, well, uh,"

"Estranged?" Luke asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why don't you just ask her to go out for lunch?" Luke asked.

Layton almost choked on his tea, "Well, Luke it's not that simple."

"How is it not simple? She needs a break from taking care of Yula and you want to talk to her," Luke replied.

~With Remi~

"So what exactly happened to you?" Flora asked Yula while Remi was creating sandwiches.

"I had a relapse - which was easily cured by resting – from the stress lately," she replied.

"What stress?" Flora asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it, I haven't talked about it with Luke and I trust him the most. I trusted him more than my parents." She replied.

"Be glad you have parents," Flora replied. "Both of mine are dead."

"I'm sorry," Yula said, "Did I do something to make you angry at me?"

Flora was started, "What makes you think I'm mad at you?"

"A year ago, we met on the Molentary Express," Yula said, "as soon as I turned the corner, I heard you say some terrible things."

Flora gasped, "You heard that?"

"Kind of hard not to," Yula replied standing up.

"Yula, sit," Remi said coming in, "I'm sure there is a reason why Flora would say things and perhaps you might know what happened next."

"Why should I tell you two?" she asked.

"I'll ask Luke," Yula shrugged. "Remi, why don't you ask the good Professor to go with you the dance later tonight?"

Remi stopped in mid-chew, "What?"

_hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru_

_no way no way himitsujyanai_

_hey hey atashi ga natteageru_

~~Later that Night~~

Luke was in a corner of his father's house, where the dance was being held at, when Yula came up and smiled, "Why are you in the corner by yourself?"

Luke looked at her, "You know I'm not big on dances Yula, unless they are absolutely mandatory."

"With your father's position I'm surprised you're not used to it," she laughed. "C'mon," she took his hand, "I want to show you something!"

Luke half-run/half-dragged, behind Yula, "What do you want to show me?"

~~With Layton~~

Professor Layton was drinking a cup of punch and watched as a man that the good Professor didn't know, talk to Remi. 'I should go introduce myself I mean, what harm would that possibly do?'

Something inside of him snapped when the mysterious man grabbed Remi around the shoulder and tried to lead her out the door but she refused. The man was obviously getting frustrated at her and so before the man did something that would ruin the party, he stepped in. The man got his arm away from Remy's shoulder when he noticed the professor.

"Hello, Remi and sir," he said casually.

"Hello Hershel," Remi replied but the man just walked away. Once he was out of earshot, she sighed, "Thank you, that man has been trying to get me to go with him on a date."

"Would you like to go someplace else and talk?" Layton asked kindly.

"I would be happy to," Remi said as she took Professor Layton's hand and led him out of the house.

~With Luke~

"Remember this place," Yula asked as they were underneath the cliff they were at earlier.

"Yes, this is where we met Lagushi," Luke replied.

Yula smiled, "I was hoping you would remember that. May I ask you a question?"

"Anything Yula," Luke replied.

"A year ago, on the Molentary Express, what happened after I turned the corner?

Luke tilted his head, "Yula, Flora was having a bad day and she sure wasn't going to talk about the Professor about what was going on so she complained to me. When you turned up, Flora wasn't talking about you; she was talking about how she thought Claire was hiding something from the Professor. Besides, she knew that if she was going to talk low to you, I would put up one great debate and both of us would possibly get scolded for not acting properly. Besides, I knew you would do the same thing, right?" Yula whistled innocently, "Yula!"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Of course, I will stick up for you, you're the only person who truly cared about me before Remi and Professor Layton showed up."

_I can see the way; I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)_

~~With Layton~~

Professor Layton and Remi were at a boat dock, "So, Remi, how long have you liked me?"

"Wh-what?" Remi asked, her voice faltering.

"How long have you liked me?" he repeated.

"Well, I liked you after you decided to test me by solving Clark's letter puzzle," Remi replied.

"Not 'like' like that," Layton replied.

"Then I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied.

"Really, a blue bird told me differently," he replied walking a little faster than her.

Remi mumbled under her breath, "Luke, I'm going to get back at you."

"Who said it was Luke and not Yula," Professor Layton asked.

Remi's hair hid her face that was going red, "You really haven't had that much time with Yula lately."

"Okay, I also asked around town too," he replied.

"Why were you asking around town?"

"It's been a while since I've been here and wondering where you would like to eat at."

Remi looked up at him and pushed her hair behind her ear, "That's sweet and all but what about Claire and Flora?"

"Flora is my adopted daughter and Claire, well, we're no longer together," he said sadly at the end.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Remi said, 'And I was thinking of breaking them up too,' she thought sadly. 'I feel bad.'

"It's not your fault Remi," Professor Layton said, "Actually, I somewhat saw it coming."

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)_

~~With Luke~~

Yula lifted her head, "I wouldn't mind meeting Lagushi again."

"Is that a hint you want me to ask for him?" Luke asked.

"You're the puzzle master's apprentice, you tell me," Yula said walking into the water slowly.

Luke smiled as he crouched and tapped the water, a yellow light started to form in the deep part of where they were, "I wonder how Flora is doing?" Luke asked.

Yula turned around, "Luke-"

"She's like a sister to me, Yula," Luke interrupted gently. He walked towards her and a light blue seal with dark blue spots on some parts of its body, its black eyes looked at them. "Hey Lagushi," Luke greeted.

The seal bowed his head and rubbed it against Luke's face and then Yula's.

_Because..._

_She's like so whatever_

_And she could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

Luke laughed, "I know, I should visit more often."

Lagushi nodded its head and used its tail to push itself on land. Lagushi did some barks causing Luke to blush, "What did Lagushi say Luke?" Yula asked innocently.

"Lagushi asked me why I –"Luke started to say when a tiny scream was heard. The three of them looked up to see Flora. "Hello Flora," Luke said.

"What is that?" Flora asked pointing at Lagushi.

Lagushi raised his head up to look at Flora while Yula replied, "Lagushi is not that! He's a seal named Lagushi!"

"Lagushi, be gentle, Flora doesn't have good luck with tall objects," Luke said patting him.

"That's not very gentleman like," Flora snapped.

"I just spoke the truth, your tower collapsed and you were trapped on a giant war like machine!" Luke replied.

"Giant war like machine?" Yula asked confused.

"I'll tell you that story later on tonight," Luke replied.

Lagushi lowered its neck and barked again, "I could've called you when that happened?" Luke asked.

"Luke, how did you learn to speak with animals?" Yula asked.

"It's a talent," he replied smiling.

"Well, this is fun and all," Flora said sarcastically, "but have you seen Mr. Layton?"

Luke and Yula looked at each other before looking back up, "No, we haven't. He should be at my dad's party, did you look there?" Luke replied.

Lagushi barked something at Luke and acted like it was laughing, "When did you become such a smart aleck?" Luke asked.

"Yes, we did," Flora replied trying to get down.

Lagushi raised its neck for Flora to get down with, once Flora was on the ground Yula asked, "We?"

"Yes, we as in Claire and me," she replied.

"Claire's here?" Luke asked shocked.

"I'm missing something here," Yula said. "What happened?"

"I see nothing wrong in telling her what happened Luke," Flora said. "Perhaps Lagushi and she can help us find Mr. Layton before it's too late."

"Very well," Luke said.

"Yula, later today when you asked me if you did something to anger me because of what happened a year ago," Flora started to say, "It wasn't about you and I don't know if you know Claire so well if you would tell her what I said or not."

"All that I know about Claire is that she's Professor Layton's girlfriend," Yula said.

"Ex-girlfriend," Luke corrected. "Flora's intuition was correct about Claire hiding something from the Professor. She was seeing Don Paolo behind his back."

"Don Paolo is the man who dressed up as Inspector Chelmey and Flora correct?" Yula asked as Lagushi laid down wrapping his tail around Luke to sit on.

"Yes, along with the Mr. Layton," Flora replied.

"Anyway, Professor Layton was checking some papers when he overheard a conversation about Claire seeing another man behind his back," Luke began.

"Mr. Layton never eavesdrop on people but his gentleman ways didn't have him pay for attention but his mind made a note of it, so when he saw Claire kissing a different man, that conversation came back to him full force," Flora continued. "The next day, Mr. Layton converted her about it and they had a huge fight."

Yula shook her head, "I can't see the Professor getting into a fight with anyone."

"Well, he did," Flora said, "and it wasn't pretty."

Luke shuddered, "Especially if you were there within arm-shot."

"I felt sorry for you," Flora said.

"Why?" Yula asked confused.

"I had just entered the Professor Layton's office at the university with a tea tray in my hand for Flora and me because we were supposed to wait because he had a meeting when he slammed the door open and slammed it shut. I had offered him tea saying I would go get me a cup when Claire stormed in, not paying attention as she shoved me away almost having me fell over his antique glass coffee table." Luke said.

"I was sitting on the couch, when this happened. I don't know how Luke did it but he managed not to drop a single drop of tea and the tray looked neat and he didn't break the table. Next thing we knew, Claire grabbed an empty tea cup and threw it at the Professor yelling something random which caused him to outburst too. It was five minutes of chaos before Claire left saying that she would always own him no matter what," Flora said. "We don't have a clue what she meant by that but when I saw her asking around for him, I just have a bad feeling."

Yula sighed, "I hate to say it, but you're right, Flora. Something bad is going to happen." She looked at Luke.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"No Yula," Luke said, he looked at Yula, "It's a talent she has. Very few people in this town are born with talents like what Yula and I have. "

"He could help us," Yula argued.

Lagushi rolled his eyes while Luke argued back, "At what cost Yula, you was just playing you're mother's lullaby when you collapsed."

Lagushi lifted his tail and Luke slid off, Lagushi barked at Luke, "Even Lagushi knows that I'm right and I don't even need to understand animals to know that."

"That's not what he said, he said that he will take Flora with him to search around the docks while the two of us search on land," Luke said.

"Why do I go with Lagushi?" Flora asked.

Luke and Yula looked at each other and then back at Flora, "You haven't had a chance to ride him yet."

~~With Layton~~

"Did you hear something?" Remi asked before she walked on the dock.

Professor Layton listened and heard footsteps, "Footsteps?"

"Who would be out here this late at night?"

"We are," Layton replied.

A streetlight nearby, a shadow was casted from the alleyway, "You're not the only two out here," a voice said softly.

"Did you hear that?" Layton asked.

"I don't hear the footsteps any more," she replied.

"No, something else, like someone was talking," he said. "No!"

_hey hey anoko wa ima ichi_

_ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou_

_hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai_

"What's wrong Hershel?" Remi asked.

"I think we should leave now," he replied.

Remi just raised an eyebrow before a gun shot was sounded, "Who wants to shoot us?"

"I have an idea of whom but for now just run," Hershel yelled as they ran in the opposite direction.

They ran into an abounded hotel that had a busted door.

"Well, who is it?" Remi asked slightly out of breath.

"Not here, still to close," Layton said going up the stairs.

Remi followed him, "Are you going to tell me or leave me wondering?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, as it seems right now, our lives are being cut short because someone's shooting us!" Remi snapped.

"Claire," was the one word he said while Remi looked out the window.

She turned around to face him, "You're ex-girlfriend?"

"I didn't know she was possessive," he replied.

"Remi, Hershel, I know you two are here," Claire said next thing Remi and Hershel hear is a thump.

"What was that?" Remi asked before heading downstairs.

"Remi, wait!" the professor yelled chasing her. "Luke, Yula, what happened?"

Luke and Yula stood near a hole in the floor, "She just fell through that hole!"

"What happened?" Remi asked glaring at them, knowing they were hiding something.

"We don't know," Yula said. "We were going to distract her that way you two could've gotten away."

_hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru_

_no way no way himitsujyanai_

_hey hey atashi ga natteageru_

"I'll get you!" Claire yelled from where she was.

"Perhaps, we should get out of here," Yula said.

"We can't just leave Claire here," Hershel said.

"Professor, we have to or else we would all get killed," Luke argued. "I'll talk to my father about what Claire has been doing. That's final Professor!"

Yula smiled, "Perhaps we should find Flora and Lagushi to tell them that we found them safe and sound."

"We should that is if they leave too," Luke said.

"I'm sure they will, I mean, the full moon is over the sea," Yula said winking at Remi before dragging Luke out.

"Is it really that late out?" Remi asked as she walked outside to see the moon was in high rise.

"Amazing how fast time flies," Hershel said.

"Well, I better get home. I have a class to teach tomorrow morning," Remi replied.

~~The next morning~~

Professor Layton walked in a store that was covered in mats, Remi was wrapping a towel around her hair when she walked out, and "Why do you come at the most unexpected times?"

He just shrugged, "Because I figured out that Luke was staying with you."

"Speaking of Luke, did you see Flora last night?" Remi asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Luke and Yula didn't come home last night at all," She replied.

"Luke usually leaves a note," he said.

"So doesn't Yula but there was no note," she replied softly. "I think I might know where they might be at."

~~With Luke~~

Yula moved her head against Lagushi's body as she slowly started to wake up; she opened her eyes to see Mystic Harbor from a distance, "No matter how many times we go out here, it's still beautiful."

Lagushi barked and Luke laughed, "I don't see why not!"

"Hm?" Yula asked.

"Hold your breath because we are going underwater," Luke said as Lagushi dove underwater.

"Luke!" Yula screeched as water went over them.

"What?" Luke laughed, "We're dry!"

_(Uh)_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

Remi was driving the Layton mobile out in the country with Professor Layton as the passenger and Flora in the backseat, "So where would they be?"

"At the sea with Lagushi," she replied, "Lagushi possibly taking them underwater to wherever they're heading."

"Why would they go all the way out here?" Flora asked.

"Because out here was where Yula's family was killed on their way back from vacation," she replied.

"She's the sole survivor," Flora asked.

"Yes and no, they didn't take Yula with them because she would've gotten sick if she did travel with them so they left her in Remi's care," Layton replied

"That's horrible," Flora said, "no wonder Luke wanted to come right away."

"Well, there's that and something else too. Luke and I realized that they would go on vacation when Yula was very ill purposely leaving her on her own," Remi said. She looked over at the Professor, "Well, this is going to be a long road trip so why don't you tell me what happened between you and Claire."

Flora looked at each of them and smiled, 'I can see how Luke knew someone else for the Mr. Layton. They do make a great couple.'

_(Uh)_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

~~With Luke~~

"Thank you Lagushi," Luke said to Lagushi as he went underwater leaving them.

Yula had her ocarina again in her hands; she took a deep breath and started playing the melody again. Luke kept an eye on her and watched as a black monster with yellow eyes rose, it walked its way towards them. Once she stopped playing the song, she opened her eyes and smiled, "Hello Specter."

Specter sank to their level and Luke watched as Yula hugged their old friend, "How have you been?"

Specter's antennae are moved up and down and Yula gasped, "No!"

Luke tilted his head, "Should I ask what's wrong or is this talk between the two of you?"

"Specter says that Claire is following Remi who is taking Professor Layton and Flora to where we are," Yula said looking at Luke with a glare.

Luke took a step back, "No, father told me that she was arrested early this morning."

"She has no record for us to pin that on her," Yula replied.

Out of nowhere, Specter grabbed Yula and Luke with its hands and put them on its shoulders. "I think Specter is going to take us there," Luke said as they started to move forward.

~~With Layton~~

"Wow, that's some story," Remi said. "I never expected you to get that mad ever."

They arrived at a gas station and they got out, "Neither did I," Layton replied as he stretched.

"I'm going to go inside quickly," Flora said.

"Okay, the people here are really nice," Remi replied.

Once Flora was inside, Claire arrived, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Claire? I thought Clark had locked you up?" Remi asked getting into a defense stance.

"Too bad they didn't have enough evidence," Claire said looking at her fingernails.

_hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru_

_no way no way himitsujyanai_

_hey hey atashi ga natteageru_

"Claire, don't you think that you are taking this way too serious? I mean, think about it, you cheated on me longer than two months and you still expect me to go back?" Professor Layton said trying to calm her down.

"If you want to play it like that than give me the top hat back," Claire said. "A gentleman never refuses a lady, isn't that what you always say?"

A dark melody was heard by the three of them, "What's that?" Flora asked walking out.

Remi's eyes got bigger, "It's the Specter!"

"The what?" Flora asked confused.

The specter slowly started to come closer to them as the dark melody was being played, "What is that?"

Claire asked backing up.

"That's the Specter," Remi replied.

"Well, what is it doing coming closer?" Flora asked.

As the Specter got closer, the louder the dark melody did, "Get everyone out of the station now!" Remi yelled. "I think I know what's going on!"

While Professor Layton and Flora were distracted, Claire shot Remi with a hidden gun. The loud bang caused uproar and the dark melody stopped.

"Flora, get inside," Layton said as he gently pushed inside, "Remi!"

~With Luke~

Yula stopped playing the ocarina and fell to her knees, with her hands to her ears, she let out a scream.

"Yula, what's wrong?" Luke asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"NO! Let me go!" Yula yelled shaking Luke's arm off.

Luke walked in front of Yula, "Yula, and look at me!" She didn't look and he shook in her, "Yula, please look at me!"

She looked at him, "Yula, I'm not like them I'm not going to hurt you. You have to do this, only you can. Yula, Remi is fine, she won't leave you and neither will I."

Yula nodded her head and quickly wiped her tears, she grabbed her instrument and started to play again with Luke played an air violin.

~With Layton~

"I told you didn't I?" Claire said as she approached Professor Layton with the gun.

"This is ridiculous Claire," he replied.

Claire laughed, "How do you figure that?"

"Why did you shoot Remi? She had nothing to do with it!"

"Oh, really? Those two annoying kids tried to sit you and her up when they didn't even see their feelings for each other!" Claire replied.

"Want to know what's funny?" a voice asked from behind Claire before Claire was knocked out cold by a pipe. "I told Luke to mind his own business."

"Remi!" Layton yelled as Claire fell to the ground.

"You don't need to yell, my shoulder is the only thing that hurts," she replied as she dropped the pipe and added pressure to her shoulder.

"We thought you were dead," Flora said coming out and hugging her.

"You know, now that I think of it," Remi said looking around, "Where's Luke and Yula?"

"They should be coming," Luke said walking up.

"They? Whose they?" Flora asked confused.

"The police, Flora do you want to come with me for a second or two?" he asked giving a slight nudge.

"Of course Luke," Flora said getting the hint.

"Where will you two be?" the professor asked.

"We'll be waiting for Specter and Yula beyond that hill," Luke said as the Specter slowly made itself known. "You two have fun."

Flora winked at Luke, "I bet I could I beat you there," she said before running away.

"You deserve the head start," Luke said chasing after her.

"You two, wait!" Professor Layton yelled.

"Well, there is at least one good happy ending here at least," Remi said. "Claire will not be able to stop you from getting another girlfriend from her physically or because of your guilt for whatever reason."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Remi rolled her eyes, "What I mean is that now you don't have to worry about Claire," she replied. Sirens were being heard now, "Looks like the police are here; they will lock Claire up now and hopefully bandage my shoulder."

~~With Luke~~

Flora, Luke, and Yula were watching Remi and Professor Layton conversation, "Why won't they just kiss?" Flora asked.

"Because Professor Layton doesn't want to hurt Remi," Luke replied.

"And Remi is scared of being rejected," Yula answered.

"How do you two know this?" she asked.

"We blame his parents for this knowledge," Yula said laughing.

"You know Yula, I think those two lovebirds need a little help," Luke said trying to change the subject.

"I'm going to ask how," Yula replied.

"We buy them tickets to a horror movie," Flora suggested.

"That might work," Luke said. Yula gave him a glare, "What? It's better than the ideas we have now."

"I think mistletoe will work because I don't think it needs to be in the Christmas season," Yula suggested.

"Didn't my father say he used that to get my mother to marry him?" Luke asked.

"How do you forget that? They only tell it to you five times whenever you visit," Yula replied.

"If we do the mistletoe, where would we put it?" Flora asked.

Yula and Luke looked at each other before nodding at the same time, "The puzzle shop."

"Mystic Harbor…has…a…puzzle shop?" Flora asked shocked.

"Yep," Luke said. "To make a long story short, it's not worth the time to tell."

"It's really pointless," Yula agreed, "all we have to do is tell them that there is a new puzzle there and put the mistletoe where all the hard puzzles are."

"May I ask why there?" Flora said.

"It's secluded, and the owner says that the only outsiders that have proven them worthy for the hard puzzles is Remi and Professor Layton while the only residents of Mystic Harbor that is worthy is Luke and myself," Yula replied.

"Funny thing is that the owner keeps adding puzzles," Luke said. "But I'm sure that the puzzles won't keep those two busy for long."

"Will the shopkeeper mind?" Flora asked.

"Maybe if you ask him nicely," Yula said, "I'm sure he'll take a liking to you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You'll see, but for now, we should possibly get off of this roof," Luke said looking at the ground.

~~With Layton~~

"Well, today couldn't get any more eventful," Remi said as she drove the professor and her to the puzzle shop. "Expect maybe if you tell me why you are so quiet all of a sudden."

"I just got a letter from Gressenheller University telling me that they no longer need me," he replied.

"Why would they do that?" Remi asked shocked, "You're famous!"

"Apparently they believe that I won't be able to teach any of the students there," he shrugged it off.

"You know, I work at the college here in Mystic Harbor and I think that we have wanted an archeology major but don't have a teacher for it. Why don't you apply there?" she asked again as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I'll give it a shot, thanks," he replied. "I wonder why those three wanted us here."

"I'm thinking it's for you to catch up with the puzzles here," she replied.

"That could be it," he said unsure.

"Or, it might be because they set a mistletoe out here," Remi said pointing up above the door frame that they were standing under, "because the puzzle shop has its close sign out."

"It closed earlier than what it should be," he pondered.

"Well, this was a waste," Remi said walking away.

"Remi, wait!" Layton said grabbing her arm, "A gentleman never refuses a long time tradition, no matter how far the season is."

"Hershel, you can't be serious?" Remi asked before the professor put his lips gently on Remi's. Remi didn't respond right away but she did after a second.

Hershel was the one who broke his kiss and tipped his hat, "Shall we go back and ask them about this?"

"Yes," Remi said trying to hide her blush.

~~With Luke~~

"Check," Yula said as she moved her queen in front of Luke's king.

Luke smirked as he moved a pawn diagonal to take out her queen, "I beg the differ," he said laughing at her look. The door opened and Remi and Professor Layton walked in, "Hey how was the puzzles?"

"There were no puzzles because it was closed," Professor Layton said.

"So whose idea was it to use mistletoe?" Remi asked.

Luke faked shock, "What are you talking about?"

"There was mistletoe above the puzzle shop door," Remi said her hands on her hips.

Yula laughed, "That mistletoe wasn't meant for you two but for the puzzle shop's owner son and Flora, who are out on a movie."

"What?" Layton asked shocked.

"Professor, don't worry, my parents are there with them because they wanted to see the same movie," Luke said reassuring, "So are you two together then?"

They both blushed at the question, "If you two will excuse us, I have to make a phone call and while showing Hershel his room."

They walked out of the room fast while Yula moved her bishop one space, "They are together."

"Finally," Luke said stressing the syllables. He moved his knight close to her king, "Checkmate! Well, after that game, I'm going to go to bed Yula. Leave the board out because the Professor always challenges people to chess if it's sitting out." He walked over to her and kissed her cheek causing her to turn a bright shade of red, "That's for what happened five years ago and I'm more than willing to pay you back again if you want me too."

Yula watched as Luke walked up the stairs, "After those five years, neither of us have changed have we Luke?" she asked herself as she got the chess pieces lined up for tomorrow before heading to bed.

~~The Next Morning~~

"Hey, Remi, want to play a game of chess?" Hershel asked Remi.

"I told you Yula, now you owe me five dollars," Luke said sitting on a couch.

"LUKE! A gentleman never bets against a woman!" Hershel scowled.

"Ah but Professor, if I remember correctly didn't you tell me that a gentleman never challenges a woman to a match?" Luke asked.

Flora laughed as she sat down in a chair, "You did tell him that Mr. Layton. I believe it was when Luke challenged me to finish a jigsaw puzzle before him."

Yula was sitting on the floor when she looked up at Luke, "But you still suck at those puzzles so why challenge Flora?"

"You'll be surprised how terrible both of us are but what else we were supposed to do when it's raining out and the electricity is out." Flora said.

"I can't believe you two are gaining up against me," the professor said.

"Your turn Hershel," Remi said after she moved her right knight onto the field.

**Wow, 22 pages long I'm almost positive this is the longest story I have wrote for a one-shot or a chapter but it was for a good cause! Look up SIMPLTO22 and check out his music videos, he deserves the views, comments, likes, faves and subs. Sorry for cutting out the ending to the song but the website I was using didn't have the full songs to it and I'm sorry but I really didn't feel like changing everything because a different website had different words to it so if these ones are wrong, forgive me. The reason that one is there is for a footnote which is, I don't know what Luke carries in there! Anyway like I said at the beginning that I am planning on creating a chat room with Professor Layton characters, I have the pictures for them so if you know of a better picture let me know. A better username let me know. A Professor Layton character you would like to make an appearance let me know. **

**Professor Layton username ~ Top_Hat_Puzzle_Master**

**Luke Triton username ~ AnimalLover**

**Yula Alanbard username ~ HatesBeingSick**

**Remi Altava username ~ Fighter_of_Photography**

**Don Paolo username ~ Evil_Cross_Dresser**

**Flora Reinhold username ~ Ihavemyownvillage**

**Read and Review or Read and Leave a comment, depends on the site!**


End file.
